Two faces
by peculiar puppet
Summary: Nate encounters a new boy at school. He's first astonished by his kindness and beauty, but is soon taken aback. The boy suddenly turns sour and cruel, he shortly finds out that he's bipolar and has quite the history lingering behind him. Despite this, Nate feels a tad bit if sympathy and tries to aid him to the best of his ability. Yaoi, definitely will have some smut. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

-My third fanfic, my first I felt that was good enough to actually share. Please review and tell me what I did good and what I did bad. Give me advice and tell me if I make any grammatical errors that come up more than once. I plan to update this daily because I found it fun to write. That's all for now I suppose. -

* * *

The bell had yet to ring.

The hallways of the school were lively and filled from head to toe with students. Some of which had went to the school for their entire high-school lives, other had been new arrivals. It was the start of a new year at Satoshi High.

The school was modern enough, it had a white and pristine décor about it, all of the glass windows were clean and sparking, the school was split in two separate buildings. The main portion if it was nearest to the entrance, it was where parents had dropped off their kids if they had driven them to school. The next was behind that, it served as a gymnasium for P.E; around it was where students and teachers had parked their cars.

Parents had waved their excited new students away, wishing them luck in accordance to their first day. Upper-classmen simply caught up and spoke amongst themselves near the lockers in the hallway. The climate was quite nice anyway, it wasn't very cloudy and the sun was shining. It was only 7:32 AM; school had always started at around 8:00. Of course, there were many reasons as to why anyone would want to come early.

Nate was a high-school senior and proud of it. He wore the school uniform, a white dress shirt and simple black slacks to adorn his body. He had a rather slender frame; his brown hair messily had adorned his head. He usually had worn a hat; although they weren't prohibited, like in most schools. His hat usually kept his hair looking at least seemingly decent, but his hair just sat on his head unkempt and untrimmed without it.

He didn't have many friends; most of the people who talked to him only did so because of his best-friend, Cheren. He had known almost everything about him by now, they had been friends even before elementary school. They were neighbors; or at least used to be, after Cheren moved they still were rather close to one another.

He knew everything about Cheren, from his birthday to where his favorite place to eat was. He was always used to seeing Cheren swarmed with crowds of people, his personality and appearance just seemed to lure everyone in, Nate didn't understand why. Cheren's sexuality wasn't quite a secret anymore; it also wasn't a secret that he basically slept with everyone he ever dated. The list wasn't a short one, by any means. His current toy or obsession was some 'freak' who had always kept his hair dyed green, it was longer then the hair adorned by all of the girls he had known.

He's kept this one for awhile now, much to Nate's surprise, must've been some sort of record for Cheren. The guy's name was even weird; he called himself 'N.'

CRASH!

Nate fell to the floor and landed on his boney ass.

"Sorry!" he heard the cause of his butt's trauma speak up.

He rubbed his head and took a clear look at the cause of his collapse. The boy had dropped a folder that fell open; looked as if he was just about to put it in his backpack too. Must've been important too, considering he just stepped out of the office.

"It's no problem at all," Nate spoke; he kindly grabbed the two papers nearest to him while he was still on the floor. He couldn't help but to swipe a quick glance at it, looked like a sort of medical diagnoses.

Nate didn't notice the other boy had already stood up, he held most of the papers he dropped, and Nate had the only two he had yet to take. Nate reached out a hand and the other boy pulled him up.

"No, I'm really sorry!" He said again, Nate just laughed.

Nate took a clear glance at him, but couldn't help but to notice the attractive features. His face was smooth and his skin was clear, he had eyes that sparked a mysterious interest in Nate, his smile was the best thing, it radiated excitement and joy. Nate couldn't help but take a double take.

"Stop staring at me dumbass and give me back my papers!" The boy's voice took a completely different take, he held a sudden fire in his eyes and his facial expression changed completely. Nate was taken aback by this and simply handed him the papers with a stiff arm at his direction.

The boy swiped it from Nate's hand and stomped away in the direction opposite of Nate. He was still stunned and not quite up to spec with what the hell just happened.

"You okay?" Cheren placed a hand atop of Nate's shoulder.

Nate spun to face his friend, still shocked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nate caught his breath, "any clue as to what the hell that was?"

Cheren pushed back the hair that fell on to his face, he paused for awhile, before speaking, "Thing is, that kid got kicked out of his old school. I heard that he's bipolar; rumor has it that he beat the shit out of a few students and even threatened to kill a teacher. Surprised the guy's not locked up in some jail cell by now. I was going to warn you… while you were down there, but I didn't want to set him off or anything."

Nate laughed to himself out of relief, "Good, I mean, I'm glad it's just a mental condition. For a second there, I thought he had hated me for bumping in to him." Nate spoke solemnly.

Cheren raised an eyebrow, "No. No, no, no, no, no. I know what you're thinking and it's not smart. Not smart at all. I'm telling you, one second you're kissing and the next he's ripping your tongue out of your mouth"! He exclaimed.

"What makes you think I'm not in to that kind of thing?" Nate said, before giving a sly wink.

Cheren shivered from what he had just heard leave his friends mouth.

"Okay, okay. How about this, you two go to the bathroom, he leans over, opens his mouth and…" Cheren raised his finger, "chomp."

"Cheren, the only one that would even think about doing that in any bathroom is you," Nate said, before face palming hard.

"Don't cry to me when you're missing your favorite sexual organ thanks to some crazy-ass raven!" Cheren bickered some more to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, anyway… Did you get your schedule yet? I want to see if we have any classes together," Nate mentioned, before he reached in to his backpack and took out the white paper displaying all of his classes.

"Matter of fact, I just did." Cheren replied, he dug in to his messy backpack, he pulled the schedule from it after some time, and it was bent from being squished together with all of his books.

The two exchanged papers and examined them for some time.

"Damn, we only have art together. Would probably have a lot more if you didn't take so many AP classes…" Cheren spoke as we waved the paper in the air.

"Maybe you should just stop being so damn stupid," Nate replied, he stuck a pink tongue out at Cheren.

They both laughed and paused for a few seconds.

"Well, I got to go meet up with N before class starts. At least we have the same lunch. See you then, same place as always," Cheren waved and said his goodbyes before continuing his walk down the hallway.

Nate also waved as Cheren turned and left.

Nate was stumped on what he should do next. He's already checked his locker and found out where most of his classes were, he would meet up with Cheren again, but N would be there. N always had a way of making things awkward around them when they were alone; he refused to give him the opportunity this time around.

Luckily, the bell had rung while he was thinking on where he should go now. He shrugged and recalled that his first class was Calculus. He heard a few things about his teacher, none of which were very nice. 'Mrs. Roxie,' her named even sounded bitchy. After walking through a few crowds in the hallways he managed to get to class on time, early in fact. He took a empty seat near the front row, he was the only one in here, other than those weird kids. Cress, Cilan and Chili. They all dyed their hair weird-ass colors; they were always so close to each other, Nate couldn't understand what the big deal was.

Shortly other, a few students he couldn't match a name to also entered the class. It started filling up really quick. He didn't notice a girl had taken the seat to the left of him; she looked rather nice at least. He remembered her from last year; her name was Leaf, he thought. He minus well say 'hi.'

"Hey, Leaf"! He greeted happily.

"Hello," The girl didn't bother to turn to him; she just starred downwards at her desk. It didn't offend him or anything; he had already known she was quite distant from others.

"I hear this teacher is supposed to be pretty mean, what did you think, Leaf"? He asked her.

"W-well. I don't know… I mean, she can't be too bad. I'm sure as long as everyone is quiet she won't have any reason to yell or anything. If she can just do her job right, I'll be happy," She thought for a little before speaking. Nate noticed how well she carefully thought out her sentences; he thought it was cute if anything.

"Well, I agree. From what I can tell so far, the only person whose name I know that I actually like here is you. I don't think I will have a problem with talking, at least," Nate replied to the girl.

Her face lit a bright red, before passing.

Nate laughed gently at this, he turned back to face the white-board in front of the room. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, which was strange enough. There weren't many posters in the room, like in his previous year. His math teacher last year was super preppy, it was creepy even. He heard this one was sharp and always exact; you have to do every question just the way she tells you too. You can't just not pay attention and look up the solution on Google, if you're lucky, and it follows the same procedure, then you may be able to get away with it, but do anything different then she tells you to and you're screwed.

She finally walked in to the room, she looked very business womanly. Like a stuck-up and grumpy bitch, Nate had thought. She wore a dark-grey suit and a purple necklace in the shape of a flower. Her hair was platinum-blond and put in to a pony tail. She didn't say a word after walking in; she just sat at her desk and turned on her computer. An adult followed her in after, Drayden, Nate remembered their name. They took care of students whenever they would be disobedient, they typically handled the mentally challenged, he remembered. His heart stopped for a second, recalling the previous event.

The familiar boy hesitantly walked in to the class-room. He looked around for a bit, before noticing Nate. Him and Nate exchanged glares, the other boy glanced at the floor, nervous from the eye contact. The dark-haired boy didn't see any other seat empty, just the one to the right of Nate. He walked over to the seat before sitting down; a few students aware of the rumors began whispering to themselves. The class was too big, as they usually are at the start of the year, schedules would have to be cleaned up soon. Some students had to get a chair from another room and join a table.

Nate turned to his right, the bipolar boy noticed and flinched.

"Hello, my name is Nate, and you are?"

He was hesitant, but the boy answered, almost whispering.

"Hugh," Hugh spoke, rubbing his cheek with his palm.

"Cute," Nate chuckled, "If you're wondering. I forgive you for what happened earlier today. I understand, don't feel guilty about it or anything," Nate spoke, while smiling.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean it," Hugh covered his face more with his palm.

Nate reached over and grabbed his wrist, he pulled Hugh's arm from his head. In the back of the room, Drayden stood from his chair, ready for an outbreak.

"Your face is very pretty, you shouldn't hide it," Nate said, he still held his wrist in his hand; he realized this and let go.

Hugh's cheeks flushed with red. The bell rung, Nate turned to face the whiteboard again. Drayden sat back down, seeing no need to worry.

The teacher finally stood from her desk to begin instruction. She stood in front of the class, all tables were facing her.

"I understand we have more student then we should have. Over the next couple of weeks, things will pan out," She informed the students, they all started to whisper to one another.

"Quiet. I am only being nice because this is the first day, do not misunderstand. My name is Mrs. Roxie and you will call me as such. Do not differ from that or you will be punished. No miss, no misses, no Mrs. R. My name is Roxie, is that clear"? She finished instruction.

"Yes, Mrs. Roxie," The class replied in harmony.

A student raised his hand.

"What's your question, Mr…? Cress, is it?" She asked.

"Why is that retard in our class? Shouldn't he be in one of those special classes? I don't want him to chew my face off." The red-head asked, staring holes in to Hugh's back.

Hugh knew who he was referring to and he lowered his head to hide his face. Nate wanted to hop over the table and punch Cress in his jaw, he thought better not to. He was hesitant about it, but he put a arm over Hugh's shoulder to try and comfort him.

Mrs. Roxie was silent; she walked through the small corridor between the desks, until she was in front of Cress's.

"Well?" The red-head asked.

Mrs. Roxie grabbed his chin harshly and held it to look at her face.

"If anyone is a retard in this room, it's you. There's a difference between mental retardation and being bipolar. Speak up again and I will be the one to chew your face off," The platinum-blond women growled at the red-head.

Cress just stood there and gulped.

She pushed his head back, releasing him from her grip. She walked back to the front of the classroom like nothing had happened. Nate felt a sudden bit of respect for the women because of this.

Nate looked back at Hugh and he seemed to be doing okay now at least. Nate withdrew his arm from Hugh's shoulder to rest back on top of the table.

Leaf looked a little confused as to what just happened, she seemed happy because of what the teacher said.

Mrs. Roxie continued with her lesson, she explained the course and what they would be studying over the next few days, only ten minutes remained in the class now. It went pretty fast because of what had just happened between Mrs. Roxie and Cress.

Nate couldn't help but notice Hugh glance at him every now and then. He decided it would be funny to see what would happen if he pointed it out to him. While Hugh was taking a look at Nate, he blinked his right eye, Hugh immediately turned to stare at his desk, and his face was almost completely red. Nate laughed aloud, but the class was still going on. Mrs. Roxie walked over to stand over Nate's desk; she looked down at him with an evil glimmer in her eye.

Nate flinched when he finally noticed.

"Sorry, just thought of something funny," He explained himself, smiling.

"Mhm. At least save the flirting until after the class ends," she remarked.

The class silently laughed at Nate, not wanting to get in to trouble like he did. Hugh had a small smile on his face.

_Great, I know the stupid little fruit basket will never get over this. _He thought.

Fruit basket is what he had often called the three boys with odd hair-colors. They were the school bullies, more or less; he already knew they were saving that for some smart-little remark.

"Here's something to do besides flirt with poor Hugh. Hand these papers out to each table," she basically ordered. She took the stack of papers from her desk and put them in front of Nate.

"Make sure your parents sign them and turn them in, otherwise you won't be able to use any of the calculators I have and probably fail this class," She explained.

Nate sighed and stood from his desk; he grabbed the stack of papers and started handing them out. There were four rows of tables, if each student sitting in a front seat passed them down, that meant 5 papers would be needed in each row. He cut them evenly and instructed everyone in the front row to pass it to the person behind them. He did this so he could avoid the 'fruit basket' for now.

He sat back down at his seat and took a looked at the clock. Only 4 minutes remained until the class would end. Nate poked Hugh's shoulder gently. Hugh turned to him in his chair.

"If you wanted, you can sit with me and my friends for lunch," Nate offered.

Hugh just nodded his head 'yes.'

"Well, alrighty, cya there then. Just meet at my locker, you know, near the office. The place where I accidently bumped in to you," Nate instructed.

Hugh shook his head again. He seemed pretty happy about it, at least Nate had thought so. The bell rang and everyone stood from their chairs and headed to the door. Nate grabbed his backpack and his things and soon did the same.

His next few classes proved to be uninteresting, he had seen Leaf in his second period class, but he saw no sign of Cheren or even Hugh. The bell rang and it was finally time for lunch.

Nate walked to his locker, Hugh was already there waiting for him. Nate walked over to stand in front of him; Nate reached out to put a hand on to Hugh's shoulder.

"Glad you're here. You haven't been waiting alone for long, have you?" Nate asked the other boy.

"No, just for a little bit. Can we just go now?" Hugh's voice was quiet and rushed.

"Why? Not like we're not allowed to be at our lockers during lunch," Nate said, now curious.

"Please can we just go now…?" Hugh pleaded.

"Well, okay then," Nate replied, he didn't understand what was up with him, but he wouldn't pry anything out of him just yet.

He turned around and headed to the cafeteria; Hugh caught up with him and started to walk at the same pace. Nate grabbed his wrist, the faces Hugh made were just too funny not to. He slid his hand down his arm a little bit until he was able to grab his hand. Hugh's head darted to stare at his feet again.

"Why do you do that? It's not like I don't see you," he asked, curious for an answer.

"I-I don't know. Why does it matter?" Hugh spoke back.

"Because it bothers me, you should lift your head, no one will be able to see your pretty eyes from down there," Nate said. He put on a cheeky smile.

"You're weird." Hugh bluntly said.

Nate laughed and Hugh chuckled along with him, his face was still red from the contact.

The Cafeteria was to the hallway to the left, but Nate took Hugh with him right.

"Where are you going?" Hugh asked.

"Oh. I know the Cafeteria is that way, but Cheren and his friends usually eat outside. Don't worry, through. It's N's turn to buy food today; I promise it's not crappy, if that's what you're thinking. Well, I guess I shouldn't say that too soon, I don't know what he brought yet," Nate told him.

"No, I wasn't thinking that. I was just worried," Hugh said.

"What? You don't trust me or something? What a nice guy you are…" Nate replied.

"I didn't mean it like that! You ARE weird, through," Hugh reemphasized the weird again.

Nate laughed again and Hugh joined him, Nate was glad that Hugh was finally getting used to everything.

They stopped at a red sign that read 'exit.' Nate opened the door and stepped outside; he held it open for Hugh.

The cold air hit his skin as he walked outside. It was really nice out still, the perfect climate, he thought.

Hugh smiled and walked outside, along with Nate. Nate let go of the door, leaving it to close. A few tables were set up along the field. The area was usually used for parties or events, but, they had it to themselves thanks to Burgh, the kids dad was loaded and they could get away with almost anything. He was a weird artsy fella, Nate thought he managed to be funny sometimes, but he had an odd obsession with bugs.

Nate walked to the table they were set up at with Hugh nearby.

As soon as Cheren saw Hugh he mouthed an 'uh oh.'

The table consisted of Cheren, N, Burgh, and Elesa.

"Well, well, guess I know what took you so long." Cheren spoke. Cheren teased, pointing a finger of accusation at Nate. The group turned to face where Cheren was pointing.

"Somehow I knew you would somehow convince him to sit here. I even gave N the money to buy an extra subway, you should thank me." Cheren spoke, confidently.

"I wasn't going to pay an extra five dollars on an unexpected guest, after all." N basically growled out at Cheren.

Cheren stuck his tongue out at N and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Wow, he's cute, good job Nate." Elesa spoke now, laughing.

Hugh blushed realizing she was talking about him.

"Hey, you should back off before he gets jealous." Cheren said, laughing again.

"Wow, you guys are too much, sorry Hugh, my friends are just as weird as me." He turned his head to look at Hugh, Hugh just smiled.

Burgh was too busy playing with a ladybug he found on the grass to notice, it crawled around his wrist and in to his multi-colored shirt, which to Nate looked like a clown jizzed all over it.

Nate took a seat next to Cheren; Hugh sat close to him again.

Cheren took a sandwich off the table and gave it to Nate, which Nate didn't waste time to tearing to shreds.

He took the last one and gave it to Hugh. Hugh took hold of it and smiled.

"Five dollars will get you a whole lot more than a foot long if it's Nate you're buying from." Cheren cracked in to a fit of laughter with the rest of the group.

Even Nate turned red from this, which was rare coming from him.

Hugh didn't seem to understand the joke and sat there confused. He shrugged it off and took the wrapper from the sandwich and took a bite.

"Poor kid is too cute for you." Elesa wiped a tear from her face.

"If he's too cute for me, he's miles away from you." Nate remarked at Elesa, the group laughed again, this time Hugh joined in lightly.

"Can he speak at least?" N asked, leaning over the table to stare at Hugh.

"I can, you're all just very strange, and I don't know what to make of it." He spoke, taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Good thing Burgh is too busy with that bug; you probably would have run off by now if he even spoke for a second." Nate remarked.

"What bug?" Burgh replied.

No one was blind in seeing the red ladybug crawling around on Burghs tongue as he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

-A little boring at the start, as I was contemplating on what to write. I knew what I wanted, but did not know how to get to it. Things pick up in intensity as it continues. It feels poorly written and rushed. There is definitely some smut here, like I promised. Like before, please review with advice. If you notice any reappearing grammatical errors, please reply and tell me. -

* * *

Everyone at the table was taken aback by this; Hugh more-so then the others, everyone else had already been familiar with the artist's obsession of bugs. The artist still managed to surprise them time and time again, however.

"Wow, Burgh. Playing with bugs is one thing, but letting them crawl around in your mouth? I don't want to know what comes next," Cheren explained, he rested his chin along the center of his palm. His elbow was to the table; his back was leaned forward some.

"I just wanted to see what it tasted like," he shrugged, "I thought it would taste like a strawberry, but I was wrong, it tasted much better; sweeter too." He said.

Elesa face-palmed.

"You're fucking rich, why can't you just eat actual strawberries, rather than some bug you found crawling in the grass," she stuck her index finger in the air, "who knows where the hell that thing has been either, probably crawling around in dog shit," she finished her point.

The ladybug crawled out of Burgh's mouth via the corner of his lip. It surprisingly matched his current outfit.

"You're just jealous because it's prettier then you!" Burgh exclaimed.

Elesa's face lit up in spite of anger, she was damn beautiful and was just about anything other than modest. She reached out and plucked the ladybug from Burgh's cheek.

Burgh's mouth shaped in to an 'o' before seeing the little flash of red bug in-between Elesa's index finger and thumb.

The bug flattened in to a black smudge of insect-goop.

"Not so pretty now, is it?" She stuck her tongue at him.

"You didn't have to kill the thing! You know how he feels about bugs." Cheren said with his eyebrow raised, Elesa pretended not to hear him. A sigh escaped his parted lips, seeing his effort was in vein.

"Just let the idiots fight Cheren, no use trying to argue at this point." N, spoke, he shook his head left and right, his long green hair flapped with it.

Burgh bit his bottom lip, he was fighting back tears at the loss of his insect friend, "Don't blame me, she's the psychopathic jealous bug-killing loony!" Burgh said, sniffing between words.

Elesa pinched Burgh's cheek hard, "A loony? Coming from you? Sorry, but I can't take that seriously at all," She said before crackling like a witch.

Nate didn't say much, they weren't making the best impression, and at least he didn't think so. Hugh seemed to find all the bickering funny; he laughed some here and there.

"You're a witch, how could anyone kill a -." Burgh was cut off mid-sentence.

**BAM!**

Nate noticed a familiar spark in the corner of Hugh's eye. He recalled what had happened early today and braced himself.

Hugh stood from his seat and slammed on the table with both hands, open-palmed. The contact caused a booming sound that startled everyone at the table.

"Can you both shut the fuck up and just eat?!" The blue-headed boy spoke in-between gritted teeth.

Hugh's right arm gripped on to his own hair and pulled on it harshly.

Elesa let go of her grip on Burgh's cheek and left her arm to hover there, Burgh rubbed his reddened cheek and became silent.

N and Cheren exchanged glances, N smirked at him.

And just like that, Hugh sat back down and it was done with. They still were a little bit on edge, who wouldn't be? It was silent for a few seconds, before Cheren ended it.

"Wow, at least we have someone who can shut those two up now." Cheren said. He stared at Nate the whole time he talked.

"Lunch is almost over… I need to turn in a few papers to the office. See you guys later! You too, Hugh." N said. He laughed after the mention of Hugh's name. The green-haired boy stood from his seat and walked off.

Elesa and Burgh stared at each other, it clearly wasn't the end of this argument; they would just finish elsewhere.

Hugh stared at the floor again; the smile left his face. His face was blank and empty, the scent of hopelessness clang to his features. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked very conflicted.

Nate was hesitant again; he rubbed the back of Hugh's head and pulled him a little closer.

"No need to stress about it dude; we know you can't help it. Just forget about it, "Cheren assured him, he offered a smile and a hand to Hugh.

Hugh took Cheren's hand in his own and shook it. The corners of Hugh's pink lips perked up some, formulating a tiny smile along his features.

The bell's echo was heard from outside.

"Bye!" Both Elesa and Burgh said at the same time, they gave each other death stares after. The two stood from their seats and walked off; from a distance you can see them arguing again.

Cheren sat up and swung his backpack on his back. "Cya Nate, Hugh." He gave his good-byes and waved. He casually walked to his next class.

They all left their trash on the table like always; leaving it to blow away or for someone to notice and pick it up.

Nate stood and put his backpack on. He waited for Hugh, but he sat there.

"No one's mad, you know, just a little surprised. You should go now, before you're late. No need to make a big deal out of it, you know? No one cares; you can't help it and we forgive you. You didn't hurt anyone, so no losses, yeah?" The brunette said. He stared at Hugh for a bit, Hugh finally sat up and got his things.

"See you later; hopefully we'll have another class today. If not, then tomorrow." Nate spoke again. He smiled with a contempt expression, he was happy he managed to help Hugh somewhat. Hugh shyly smiled at him and walked in the direction of the school, Nate went after.

_Just three classes left. _He thought. At least he had Cheren for fourth period and he might have Hugh again. He hoped not to run in to the dreaded fruit basket. He doubted he wouldn't. Nate took a lot of AP classes and so did they. They all met up a lot; he already prepared himself for their taunts that are sure to come.

Journalism was his next class up, he had high hopes for this class, as he only heard about how easy and fun it was last year. The teacher was apparently nice, friendly and overall laid back. He could use at least one class a day where he could just chill and not have to worry about doing anything majorly difficult on his brain.

He would be late, he figured. The halls were almost empty aside from a few students hurrying to class. Some freshmen were clearly lost, Nate sometimes hated how friendly he had looked, and people always asked him for directions. Being the nice guy he was, he had to help them as they came. He hurried to class after he heard the bell ring.

The class was full again, he looked around after he entered the room, but did not see Hugh anywhere. He didn't think Hugh would like writing much anyway. The room was covered in photographs of people before his time, most of which he couldn't name. A poster of the Beatles was the easiest to identify; if not the only he was familiar with. The teacher's desk was near the front of the class against the corner. All desk were a straight table, adjoined next to others, they all faced the front of the class.

"Looks like the fag is late, why am I not shocked?" The red-headed boy spoke from across the room. Nate immediately identified the stupid lanky figure, along with the red-head of hair. He knew it was Cress right away. He didn't see the other two that always seemed to cling to him, he was relived some, but not any less annoyed.

"I don't want any of that in my class." Ms. Juniper said from behind her desk. She looked rather middle-aged, at least. She had soft brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. The women had bright-red earnings that hung from her ears. She wore a white button-up shirt and a green skirt. "Please, take a seat." The women instructed to Nate.

Nate looked around, seeing a few options. Cress put a backpack on the empty seat next to him. Nate wasn't shocked that no one wanted to sit next to the bastard. He looked behind the front row of desks, He saw another empty seat by Brandon, he always seemed to wear a weird white hat, and you would mistake it for hair from far away. He couldn't wear it in class, of course, displaying his head full of raven hair. The guy never really said anything; Nate couldn't recall ever hearing him talk. Nate saw Leaf was with him in this class as well, but she sat at the far end of the table and Red had taken the seat to her right.

He sighed, before walking between two tables, stepped over backpacks students had left on the floor. He pulled the seat backwards and sat in it. Sadly, Cress was in the seat behind him.

"I can't see behind the fag's messy-ass hair. His hair line looks retarded. " Cress said, before crackling at his own poor insult.

"At least it isn't dyed red like yours, you look like a cabbage-patch kid for Christ's sake." He remarked back at him.

"A damn sexy cabbage patch kid." Cress said, smirking.

"Stop acting so tough. Don't make me get Mrs. Roxie to come in here." Nate recalled the event; he started to laugh silently to himself. Those who were in that class laughed with him.

"Now, now ladies, no reason to fight. Calm down before I give you both detentions." Ms. Juniper cut off Cress before he could respond. Cress bit his bottom lip.

"Now that that's done, we can start. In this class, we will write and report the current on-goings of the school. Anything that seems even the slightest bit important, we should include in the newspaper. Remember this; do not insult anyone in any of your papers. Don't write anything you might regret, the entire school will read these. If I see anyone submit a paper the tarnish another student, I will do everything in my power to get them expelled." She said, she finally decided to stand from her desk.

She got a few whistles in her direction as she stood up, her breast weren't exactly lacking in size. Nor did it help seeing how thin her button-up shirt was. She ignored them and walked to the white-board. "I know it sounds bad, but I want each of you to do a report about something you enjoyed that the school has done before. You're all seniors so I know you must've enjoyed something." She instructed, of course the room had sighed and complained in response.

"I need to see how capable you all are at writing, so I can sort out what kind of assignments we will do and who does what, we're a team here and we'll all have fun here as long as you listen." She explained to them.

"Minus well send Nate off to special-English along with his little boyfriend, kid can't write for shit." Cress said, he tried again to pull Nate's strings.

"Coward. You see you can't offend me, so you turn to someone that I know. People like you are gross. I'm sure he's far smarter then you too." Nate barked at him.

"Please, he can't even defend himself. He just stands there and doesn't say anything back to me. He's probably too slow to even process anything that I said to him." Cress spoke, like an arrogant know-it-all.

"What the fuck did you say to him?!" Nate turned his seat around to face Cress; he was ready to lash out at the red-head. The whole room was focused on them and Ms. Jupiter began to panic.

Cress's mood changed completely, he sank in to his seat like a house-cat hiding from its owner. With the whole room focused on the two, he couldn't be a coward, it would be suicide. He toughened up a bit, but his brain was still spinning in panic.

"I just told him what he was is all; even he knew it was true already. He's a freak and a monster." Cress spat out, his eyes looked around at his audience.

Nate clenched his fist and swung at Cress's jaw, the red-head shut his eyes hard, and his entire body froze.

**ENOUGH! **

He stopped himself before he could hit Cress. He turned to a red-faced Ms. Juniper.

"NATE, TO THE OFFICE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, she pointed to the rooms exit.

Nate hung his head shamelessly and Cress just laughed awkwardly, still shaking a little.

Nate retracted his fist from Cress's direction and turned back to his desk. He shoved all his things in his back-pack poorly and stood from his chair. He pushed his chair back in to the desk and hurried out the classroom.

Nate walked the halls of the school. He wasn't sure where he had been sent to, he decided to just walk over and go in to the main office. He was ashamed of himself; he let his anger control him. It was the first time he let Cress get the best of him. He couldn't take him talking about Hugh like he was some piece of trash. He didn't want to walk in the open halls, he wanted to hide himself. He walked in to the boy's bathroom. It smelled gross, like urine and bleach; he was used to the harsh scent by now. He walked to the faucet and poured some water on his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was still a hint of red. He poured some cool water on his face, some got in his hair. His bangs fell damply on his forehead.

He looked at himself again and smiled, his face returned to the natural color. He walked over near the door to tear off a towel.

He heard the door swing open and he ignored it. He couldn't possibly mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

He felts something or someone brush against his back. He turned around and his eyes gleamed at a familiar face. The perfect features were all too notable. Hugh stood in front of him; at least it looked like Hugh. The eyes were aliens and unfamiliar. Before, the boy's eyes were hopeful and bright and even angry and spiteful. But, now; there was something else. A slight grimace, he couldn't tell what it was or what it met. He didn't get a chance to question the boy.

His mouth formed a word, but he wasn't allowed the chance t speak.

Two arms threw themselves around Nate's neck. Nate felt the warmth of Hugh's body being pressed against his own. Hugh pressed his forehead against Nate's. Hugh felt the droplets of cold water that still clung to Nate's forehead.

Hugh licked his lips and Nate felt paralyzed and helpless. His body shook against Hugh's, Nate didn't know what to do or what to expect. The only thing he knew was that the person in front of him didn't quite seem like Hugh. Again, he tried to speak, but was denied.

Hugh crashed his lips against Nate's.

Nate kept his mouth closed; Hugh pried them open with his own. Nate felt a warm tongue tunnel the way in to his own mouth. The intruding tongue licked the roof of Nate's mouth and pushed itself against Nate's tongue. Hugh withdrew a hand from around Nate's neck and gripped the brunette's hip bone. Hugh backed Nate against the wall as he explored the brunette's mouth.

Nate's eyelids were wide open, he look around confused and struggling.

Nate's pants felt heated and warm, his face was flushed and filled with blood. He felt a warm liquid travel along his thigh and down his leg. Nate didn't deny it anymore, or rather, couldn't. He put force against Hugh's body and he returned the favor. Hugh withdrew from Nate's face, Nate moaned in disapproval. Hugh pushed himself from Nate with both his arms. His face was red and the mysterious and ominous smile left his expression. Hugh backed away and left the bathroom in a hurry.

Nate's legs suddenly felt weak and his body was on fire. He covered his mouth with his hand and forgot everything he was supposed to do before this.

His body longed for more contact; he shivered from the loss of pressure against his erection.

He hated to be controlled, especially like that; typically he loved to be the dominant one. He couldn't help but let Hugh do what he wanted to him, with a face like that. He recalled Hugh's expression before he stormed out. The boy was shocked and confused to where he was and what he had just done, or at it looked like it.

Nate whipped the drool from his lip, he was still hard.

Nate recalled what Cheren said today, about the bathroom. He felt like a huge hypocrite right about now. Nate dragged his feet in to a stall and shut the door behind him.

He sat on the toilet seat and gulped. He unbuttoned his belt and let everything hit the fresh air. He hung his head low and shamelessly stroked himself. Just the thought of Hugh helped to speed things up, he felt dirty and gross. He took a piece of toilet paper and covered the tip of his shame with it, while using the other hand to continue the deed. His head hung back and his eyes were shut closed. He picked up the pace and filled the tissue with his essence.

He pulled his pants back up and stood from the toilet. He tossed the tissue inside and flushed. He wondered what Hugh would think of him. They had just met and Nate couldn't help but think he just took advantage of him. The boy didn't know what he was doing and Nate just let it happen, he could have pushed Hugh off of him, but he didn't.

The taste of Hugh's tongue still lingered in his mouth.

He felt like a pig.

The bell rung and Nate had failed to report to the office. He didn't know what the consequences would be, but he didn't care right now.

First day and not only was he late, he had touched himself in the bathroom like a hormonally frustrated teenager.

He wanted to get out of the bathroom and go to class before anyone else comes in. He grabbed his backpack from the table the faucets had sat on top of and swung it over his back. He pushed himself against the bathroom door's exit and left his legs to carry him to his next class.

Art class, with Cheren. Hopefully that will be enough to brighten up his day once again.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I promise next one will be longer. I want to make it up to anyone interested in this story with the next chapter. I promise I will do it tomorrow. I wrote most of this at 12:00 A.M yesterday, so I was a tad bit off. -


	3. Chapter 3

I do go to school. I have to update this daily, like I promised at the start. Yay fillers. Expect decent chapters Saturday and Sunday. I got better at dialogue from writing this. This is really great practice; I appreciate everyone who is following as of now. As always review and critique. I did upload this around 10:00 P.M, technically it was today. I don't know what time it will be listed. If you hadn't noticed already, I'm using a lot of Gym leaders as teachers. The only three exceptions now are Burgh and Elesa and Volkner. I dipped in to other regions in this one.

* Just realized I have been using the wrong name for Chili in previous chapters. *

*Panics to fix it* (: -

* * *

He just wanted the day to end.

Nate felt mentally weak and his body had ached. It started off well, but now, all the brunette wanted to do was fall asleep. It didn't come off as much of a surprise with what the boy had just done to himself.

He was growing irritated; other students kept bumping in to him. Nate couldn't handle it, his legs just felt like spaghetti.

The hall was emptying, signifying the bell was about to ring.

_Just two classes left._ The thought echoed in his head, the day was long and extensive. He would be overjoyed to hear that final bell ring.

Teenagers scurried in to their class rooms, some were nonchalant about it. It was the first day; being late didn't hold as much weight as they typically had.

He had finally arrived in his classroom; it took what felt like forever. He had managed to somehow get there on time; his familiarity with the school aided him greatly. The room was sparkled in color; preppy posters had been hung all over the walls. There wasn't even the tiniest spot of white anywhere across the walls. Paintings students had drawn covered the walls, some were rather interesting. One that had caught his attention was a picture of a yellow-looking mouse. It had red spots on his cheeks and his eyes were full of determination. Painted sparks of electricity had been coming from its cheeks; the whole thing was elaborately painted. From the texture of its fur, to the detail in the electricity, someone had spent a lot of time on this. Other paintings had been less interesting to Nate, but they still had a great amount of detail to them.

Another painting looked like it had been drawn by the same illustrator that made the electric mouse; it had three birds, each representing a different element. Ice, fire, and lightning, they all flew high above a wondrous mountain range.

"Do you like it?" Nate heard a student not very far from him say. The boy turned in his chair, Nate recognized him as Red once he saw his face. Nate interpreted the smirk Red had across his face as pride in his work.

"I guess so. Looks nice," Nate said, shrugging.

"You guess so? Well geez, I'm just so ecstatic that you think my work is just mediocre." Red replied, the sarcasm in his voice was clearly evident.

"You don't have to be an ass about it; I'm not in the mood right now. It's great okay?" Nate spoke, he rolled his eyes at Red soon after.

"That time of the month? Ha-ha, well nice to meet you too. So how well did the office treat you?" Red joked.

"I didn't go." He said, simply and stern.

"Well, well, look at the badass we have here." Red said. He waved his finger back in forth, which only made Nate more irritated.

The bell rung, Red took it as if he was dismissed from their conversation; Red turned in his seat, acting as if Nate had just vanished from thin air.

Nate didn't see Cheren anywhere; it didn't bother him any, knowing Cheren, he would probably be late anyway.

The art class wasn't as crowded as the past few classes he had attended, not many people chose it as their elective. The tables were set in a similar fashion as the past few. They all faced the direction of the white board. The tables were separated, leaving space for people to walk through them. There were two chairs at each table, leaving two people in each. Behind the room there was a large wooden table with a large assortment of tools atop of it. Nate took a seat at a table with two empty chairs, leaving one for his friend Cheren.

The students chatted about, awaiting some instruction from the teacher. He was familiar with a lot of the people in the class, some he liked, some he hadn't cared for any. Red was a strange person, Nate thought, not exactly a cookie-cut out of a person. He got along with him sometimes, a lot of the time through, they hadn't.

The teacher stood from his chair and stood in front of the whiteboard. The chatter started to die down when they noticed he would begin instruction.

"Hello. I see a few new faces; I remember a great deal of you from last year. My name is Mr. Wallace. I've had the privilege of teaching at this school for six years now." The blue-haired teacher informed. The thing that caught Nate off guard was his appearance, for lack of a better term; he did look like an artist.

He wore a white button-up shirt with a black tie, which was just about the only professional thing about him. His hair was long, messy, and blue. His blue hair drooped down from his head in lazy curls. His slacks, which came off the most strange had been purple. Nate didn't even know of a place where you can actually buy purple slacks. He wore white-tennis shoes, which clashed with his dress-shirt and tie, eliminating any value the tie actually gave to the outfit. His blue eyes carried flare and sass; he was quite an oddity to look at. At least with all these colors, he wouldn't have to worry about getting hit by any cars at night.

Nate would either adore a teacher like this, or hate the shit out of them.

"I will hand out a few papers with a couple of questions to answer. Just simple little things about yourself. What you like to draw the most and what other experiences you had, things like that. Me myself, I like to draw the ocean, it's just the most beautiful and intoxicating thing there is. Everything from the fish that swim in the sea, to the fields of beautiful coral," the strange man paused, he put his hands together and locked fingers. He looked up and closed his eyes, as if reminiscing.

The door of the classroom opened. Cheren walked in as if nothing was wrong. He spotted Nate and instinctually sat in the empty seat next to him. Wallace opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He starred Cheren down the whole time he walked to his desk and sat down, as if expecting him to say something.

The man started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Weeeellllll?" Wallace dragged out the word.

"Well what? Are you going to keep staring at me, bozo?" Cheren barked at him.

"What in the world is a bozo?" Wallace questioned.

"You should know, you're like the spitting image of the word." Cheren said. His ego was smeared all over his voice.

"Well, I assume it means insanely exquisite man then, thank you," Wallace said, not even half-trying to be modest. He posed just like a fashion model.

Cheren choked aloud on his laughs. Nate made a sound of pure disgust and couldn't help but to laugh along with him.

"What's with the pants, someone put a red sock in your laundry? Jesus Christ, those are hideous." Cheren pointed his index finger at Mr. Wallace's pants.

Mr. Wallace's mouth formed an O and he put his hand to cover it.

"Clearly, you're oblivious to what beauty is. I could care less what you think." Mr. Wallace crossed his arms.

"Cheren does have a point, you know." Nate nodded his head in agreement.

"I could care less what this, 'Sharon' person thinks." Mr. Wallace gave Nate a mean look.

Cheren gritted his teeth at the way his name was pronounced.

"It's Cher-en. Not Sharon, Sharon is a girl's name and I am clearly a dude."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Mr. Wallace was just trying to offend Cheren now; he quickly picked up on the vulnerability.

"At least I don't look like some sort of tran-"Cheren was halted before he could finish.

"Anyway, just answer these questions so I can learn a little about you guys." Mr. Wallace took the papers from his desk and started to hand them out to each individual student.

Cheren had enjoyed taking the steering wheel of the class for a bit, but couldn't go on as long as he would have liked to.

Cheren poked Nate's side with his elbow.

"What's up, you look a bit down friend. How come you didn't back me up as much?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, I just feel awkward still about what just happened a few minutes ago." Nate bit his lip.

"Yeah I know the feeling; I don't even want to get up when I feel like that." Cheren nodded his head in understanding.

"So, what happened?" Cheren snatched the two papers from Mr. Wallace's hand as he handed it to him.

"Can we talk about it after school? It's like, level 10 bad." Nate took the other paper from Cheren as he handed it to him.

"Oh shit, can't wait to hear about this. Oh man, I have a feeling that I'm going to get to laugh my ass off today." Cheren read the first question on the paper in his head. He took a pencil from his backpack.

"You won't believe this crap. I'm probably going to get suspended or something tomorrow for what happened in class today; but that's not even why I'm embarrassed." Nate beamed at the paper with his brown orbs.

"Suspended? What'd you do, get in to a fight?" Cheren scribbled something down on to the paper. In the corner of his eye, Nate could see Cheren drawing a big middle finger. Nate let a short laugh out.

"I did actually, Cress gets on my nerves. I almost punched him in the jaw, you should have seen him." Nate read the question over, 'what do you enjoy most about drawing?'

"What'd he say to get you to do that? You're usually calm about this kind of thing." Cheren tapped the pencil against his chin.

"He was talking crap about Hugh. He even called him an idiot again. The guy is a coward." Nate contemplated about what he should write. He thought about it for a while and wrote about clouds.

"You really must like that guy, huh? Did the whole thing about him biting your – you know what get you interested." Cheren chuckled lightly. He drew a comically drawn portrait of Wallace. To add insult to injury, he added a speech bubble saying 'Change? Spare change please?' He drew stench lines coming from it.

"No, you idiot. I was kidding; I'm not really in to any of that." He read the next question in his head; it asked what his favorite color was.

"You mean you weren't, until I mentioned it, ha. What kind of questions are these? I'm not a preschooler." He added nose hair to the portrait of Wallace.

"By the look of that paper of yours, I beg to differ." Nate laughed at Cheren's drawing.

"You wish you could draw half as well as me. This is pretty accurate, you have to admit. I captured his spitting image. I may have been a bit too generous with his face through, he isn't nearly as appealing." Cheren flipped the paper over on the blank side and began sketching what looked like an alleyway.

"Can't say I draw all too well, guess you're right. I'm still miles smarter then you, though. Want to do anything today? I feel like crap right about now." Nate trailed his finger down the paper to skim to the next question, it asked about any past experiences with artwork.

"Sure, I'll come over and hang out with you, I guess... As long as N can come over too," Cheren said, "be friends with him damn it." Cheren started drawing Wallace in a skimpy outfit, a torn bra and panties.

"The guy seems manipulative. I don't know, I feel like everything he does has some sort of motive behind it," Nate tapped his pencil on his chin, thinking back.

Cheren chuckled. "Like what? Maybe it's just the way he talks. He can be weird but he's just like you. Look past that and at least try to have a conversation?" Cheren asked.

"What would we even talk about? What he said when he left today, for example. Everything he says just seems ominous. I swear, I don't want to see you two kissing and all that jazz at my place." Nate answered the last question on the hand-out and let the pencil and paper sit on his desk. He snickered.

"I promise, I'll try to stay off of him."

"Do more than try."

"Fineee."

Cheren's drawing was just about done; he thought it was a masterpiece. Mr. Wallace was dressed up as a stereotypical prostitute. He had spots of an anonymous liquid on his face, which can be easily identified as spludge by anyone with a dirty enough mind. It had a similar chat-bubble, but this time the dialogue had read, 'Will _work_ for change.'

"That's actually pretty good." Nate put his index finger on top of Cheren's distinguished art.

"Yeah, hang that up on your wall, bitch." Cheren whispered just loud enough so only Nate would hear it.

Nate and Cheren both laughed.

Mr. Wallace walked over to the table.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Wallace picked up Cheren's paper from the table. Cheren didn't give a crap; he was going to turn it in anyway. He made a cheeky grin that made Nate laugh.

"What does this mean by 'work?' Mr. Wallace asked him." His blue orbs glanced down at Cheren,

"Landscaping."

For whatever reason, that sparked a great deal of laughter in both of them.

"You really captured my image in this outfit. My bra is ripped from labor; the panties and bra obviously symbolize the injustice and humiliation landscapers receive. They're treated as pigs, like their work is unvalued. I was wrong about you, Cheren." Mr. Wallace nodded in approval.

"Is this guy fucking serious?" Cheren broke in to a sharp laugh.

"I will leave you to willow in your work." Mr. Wallace placed the paper back on to the table and walked to his desk.

"Wow Cheren, looks likes like you're finally a favorite student." Nate batted an eyebrow.

"Holy crap, this guy is either seriously retarded or fucking with me." The laughter between them started to die down a bit.

Students started packing their things; the last period was coming up, finally. Cheren certainly made the day go by real fast for Nate. Mr. Wallace asked for the papers, all of the students passed them towards the front row. The bell was about to ring and Nate was ready to leave.

"Anyway, I'll come over today with N. We can talk about what happened, maybe that will get you to trust N a bit more." Cheren reminded.

"Yeah, I'll see you, then." And with that, the bell had rung.

The last class of the day was finally coming up; he was looking forward to finally going home. He had AP Physics as his last class; the teacher was called Mrs. Erika. He couldn't say he knew much of her at all. The class wasn't very far, he went straight to it. He wasn't surprised when he saw he was the first one there. The room was aligned differently. The tables were pushed together to house groups of four. The two tables faced opposite directions, there were chairs at the opposite sides. He hated how they were arranged; it forced him to stare at someone. He took a seat in a chair that had faced the front; he didn't want to have to turn his head to look at the board.

Mrs. Erika waved at him once she saw him. That was a lot more than any of the other teachers had done. He could only make out the short black hair and brown eyes from behind her computer. She wore a soft pink band in her hair.

He had forgotten about Hugh. Cheren had a way of taking his mind off of things.

He was the next to enter. They made eye contact, but only briefly. Hugh sat in the seat nearest to the door.

Was he avoiding him?

Nate couldn't blame him for it. He wouldn't be able to face anyone anytime soon if he had done something like that. He would give Hugh some time. He just hoped they could become close.

Nate wouldn't pester him; he didn't have much of a heart to face him either. He decided to tell him that he wasn't upset with him, at the end of this class. Hugh was fragile in his core; Nate couldn't leave that thought to float about in Hugh's head. He noticed Hugh looking at him in the corner of his eye. Nate just turned his head to him and smiled, Hugh quickly looked away. It was a start, at least. Nate shrugged; pestering Hugh again wasn't a good idea.

The room began to fill up with students. He didn't recognize any by names, just faces from last year. No one sat at his table yet, people who had been familiar with each other quickly acquired a table. He saw a boy take the seat next to Hugh, which made him a tad jealous; he just had to swallow it.

He was startled when he heard the chair next to him move; he was too focused on Hugh.

"You shouldn't stare. Makes you look like a _stalker_." Elesa purred teasingly.

"I wasn't starring, I was just seeing if anyone I knew would come in. I don't want to look like a loner or anything." Nate pouted.

"Well, no need to look back there anymore. I'm sure your little toy will stay nice and loyal. You do know me afterall, right?" Elesa asked, she rested her head in her palm and titled her head. To Nate, it always sounded like she was flirting, no matter who she was talking to.

"Heh, more or less." Nate rubbed the back of his head.

Despite how flirtatious Elesa was, Nate still found her amazing to be around. It would be hilarious to see her fight off the guys that were sure to come. Elesa was almost never seen alone, she was basically a model, after all.

A blue-haired boy took the seat directly in front of Elesa. Nate identified him as a part of his little group of bullies. Cilan was his name, Nate recalled.

"What are you doing sitting next to this loser?" He asked Elesa harshly, clearly referring to Nate.

"I swear I will rip that jaw out of your face." Nate growled.

Cilan was the biggest idiot of the little group; he could hardly function without Chili or Cress.

He noticed Cilan's expression change briefly to that of fear, he quickly became indifferent.

"What a big man you are." Elesa said sarcastically. She giggled and covered her mouth with a finger.

"Whatever, I'm leaving; I didn't know someone like you would be sitting with this loser." He stood from the chair and sat in the empty table adjacent to theirs.

"Wooow, he sure showed us. Moving three whole inches away." The sarcasm was dripping from her face. She covered her cheek with an extended hand and shaped an O with her mouth.

Cilan turned red and hopped tables again, moving further away.

Both Elesa and Nate let out a laugh.

The room started to fill up more; about 15 students were in now.

Burgh took the empty seat in front of Elesa.

Both Nate and Elesa exchanged glances.

"Hello, dear," Elesa's voice made Burgh shiver.

"Oh, hello!' Burgh spat out his words.

"Wow, you sure have him on a leash," Nate commentated.

"You bet, I tell him to bark, he better fucking bark," her voice carried some weight and authority.

Burgh growled like a muzzled dog.

"If you behave, I'll give you a treat. No, it will not be another ladybug. I think you've had enough of those for today," Elesa taunted.

"That's enough," he said sternly, looking over Nate's shoulder, "something wrong with that Hugh fella'?" The artist asked.

"Somewhat, I guess he just didn't want to sit here today. Don't worry about it; I'm sure he'll eventually lighten again." Nate tapped his chin.

"Oh, did something happen?" Elesa loved drama almost more than anything else.

"No, well… Kind of, don't worry about it through, I'll fix it," Nate said with confidence.

Nate turned around again, to see the other guy talking to Hugh. Hugh just shyly smiled back at him. Nate turned back around.

"You know that guy?" Nate asked Elesa, he already knew what the answer would be, Nate could swear that she knows everybody. He yawned gently.

"Yeah, the blondies name is Volkner. Pretty cute, no? Getting jealous or something? First day man, chill out a bit, don't worry, through, you're cuter than him." Elesa slapped Nate on the back.

"Guess you're right, about the cuter part too."

The bell rung and instruction had begun.


End file.
